La deuda de los Ojos rojos…
by Kanda Chii
Summary: La única deuda de Islandia va a llevarle a vivir algo que nunca podrá olvidar... Yaoi/Rape/ 18. Noruega x Islandia más Rusia. Advertencia: es muy sádico...
1. Chapter 1

_**La deuda de los Ojos rojos…**_

El sonido de una taza rompiéndose al caer contra el suelo. Su contenido se desparrama por el suelo lentamente, mientras su color café… al igual que la sustancia…pierde su calor. El recipiente se rompe en miles de pedazos mientras las miradas buscan las manos que ha dejado caer dicha taza. Cuatro de los nórdicos observan al más pequeño de ellos, el que ha dejado caer su café, Islandia.

De repente la tonalidad del líquido que ha caído al suelo cambia….pues de las manos del islandés comienza a caer unas gotas de sangre. Eso hace que la alarma se expanda entre los demás y todos traten de ver que es lo que ha pasado, pero la mirada del menor sigue siendo sorprendida, fija en algún punto de la habitación en el cual seguramente no había nada.

-¡Islandia!-gritó el finlandés. A pesar de que ya lo había hecho varias veces, el nombrado era la primera vez que alcanzaba a escucharlo, así que le miró mientras el sueco y el danés se peleaban por tapar el corte que se había hecho, y el noruego no apartaba su vista de su hermano- ¿Estás bien?...

Entonces fue cuando el albino se percató de la situación… Le dolía la mano pero no demasiado. No sabía que había pasado, de repente, en un segundo había tenido un mal presentimiento, tan malo hasta el punto de que había perdido la noción de sus acciones y del tiempo. Pero debía contestar algo rápidamente, pero estaba totalmente en blanco, como la nieve que caía en el exterior y se podía observar a través de la ventana.

-¿Estás enfermo?-susurró levemente el noruego llevando su mano a la frente del islandés notando que la respuesta su pregunta era negativa. No podía comprender que le pasaba al menor, así que dirigió su mirada al danés y al sueco.

-Is será mejor que vayas a dormir-susurró el danés.

Finalmente el sueco optó por cargar el islandés hasta su habitación y arroparlo. Se quedó con él hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Perdido en sus pensamientos salió y se acercó a los restantes nórdicos. Habían venido de visita a Islandia para pasar un rato juntos, pero tras unas horas había pasado eso. El sueco se quedó mirando la mancha que el café había dejado en el suelo.

-¿Islandia está enfermó?-le preguntó su esposa, pero cuando justo iba a contestarle el danés se le adelantó.

-A lo mejor estuvo fuera esperándonos mucho tiempo…-Dinamarca esperaba la aprobación del noruego, pero este se encontraba mirando indiferentemente a la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño.

Ni el mismísimo Islandia sabía lo que había pasado, pero era difícil imaginar lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente. Ni los pensamientos más oscuros de una persona ni país podrían averiguarlo…bueno quizás alguien sí, el autor.

Cuando el islandés abrió los ojos era noche cerrada, más cerca del amanecer que de la media noche. Aún no conseguía comprender lo que había sucedido, pero se preguntaba si sus hermanos aún estarían en su casa, aunque lo dudada, ya que algunos tenían trabajo. Se sorprendió al notar al noruego dormitar sentado en una silla a su lado. Se levantó dándole su manta para que no cogiese frío y salió en silencio notando de nuevo su solitaria casa, pero al pasar por el salón observó al danés dormido echado en su sillón. También notó a Hanatamago durmiendo junto a su frailecillo, eso significaba que todos estaban en su casa. Sonrió brevemente y escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta.

Se encaminó hacia ella mientras se preguntaba quién podría ser. Probó a abrir la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Tuvo de nuevo un mal presentimiento que ignoró ante la tontería que suponía, pero cuando la entreabrió le llego un olor desagradable. Olía a alcohol…Sintió como entraba más frío a medida que abría la puerta, y se sorprendió al observar al Ruso en su puerta, hasta tal punto que retrocedió unos pasos inútilmente.

-Islandia…-susurró mientras mostraba esa sonrisa que hacía que el pequeño se erizase. Llevaba un girasol y la tubería. ¿Qué quería?- he venido a cobrar mi deuda…

El nórdico no tuvo tiempo para nada más que darse la vuelta, pues las manos del ruso le apresaron con fuerza mientras le tapa la boca para que no gritase. EL girasol cayó al suelo mientras algunos pétalos se desprendían de las estructura y el ruso arrastraba al pequeño e indefenso islandés al frío del exterior. A pesar que intentó soltarse propinando patadas Iván, el ruso, tenía muchísima más fuerza, y menos paciencia, así que tomó la tubería y golpeó la cabeza del menor que cayó inconsciente en la nieve y el líquido de color carmesí comenzó a manchar la blanca nieve.

-No debes ser tan impaciente…-susurró mientras la sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro y tomaba a Islandia para llevárselo del lugar dejando únicamente dos pruebas de su presencia, un girasol con la mitad de sus pétalos esparcidos por el suelo, y una mancha de sangre, de tamaño considerable en la nieve.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La deuda de los Ojos rojos… II**_

-No debes ser tan impaciente…-susurró mientras la sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro y tomaba a Islandia para llevárselo del lugar dejando únicamente dos pruebas de su presencia, un girasol con la mitad de sus pétalos esparcidos por el suelo, y una mancha de sangre, de tamaño considerable en la nieve.

Mientras el ruso se alejaba lentamente sin que nadie se percatase aún de lo que se había llegado y por lo tanto de la ausencia de Islandia, en la casa de este, Noruega comenzaba a despertarse al notar frío. Casi de la misma forma el danés que estaba más cerca de la puerta abierta se despertó, al principio cayéndose contra el suelo. Sus quejidos ante el golpe llegaron hasta el noruego que se sorprendió un poco al ver el hueco de la cama.

Salió de la habitación en busca del menor ignorando al danés que se había acercado a la puerta para cerrarla. Dinamarca se asustó un poco al ver la sangre mientras la semilla de la confusión comenzaba a germinar en él. El noruego no pudo evitar mirar la mancha roja sobre la nieve. Ambos se miraron y luego se percataron del girasol. Era una situación extraña y demasiado absurda, los girasoles no crecían en Islandia, y menos en pleno invierno.

Sin preguntar sobre el paradero de su hermano menor, Noruega siguió buscando por la casa, pero poco a poco el desconcierto crecía en su interior, ya que incluso le había preguntado al sueco y al finlandés y estos no sabían nada sobre el albino. Llegó hasta donde estaba el danés, con el girasol en la mano.

-¿Islandia?-susurró únicamente mientras el danés le miraba.

-¿No estaba contigo?-se sorprendió el otro y miró de nuevo empezando a tener una vaga idea de lo que podía haber ocurrido. Se dirigió a la puerta preocupándose al ver la mancha roja. Se agachó tocándola- ¡Noruega!-el nombrado se cercó rápidamente-¡Es sangre!

-¿Rusia?...Pero…-susurró el noruego mientras el sueco llegaba por detrás.

-¿Aún le debe dinero?-ambos miraron al recién llegado. No sabían qué demonios pasaban pero si era pregunta resultaba tener una respuesta afirmativa debía darse prisa, pues su hermano estaba realmente en uno de los mayores peligros del mundo. Finlandia llegó para saber dónde estaba Islandia, pero el sueco no le dejo ver la mancha de sangre sobre la nieve- Debes esperarnos aquí… Islandia puede regresar…

Sin más explicaciones Noruega, Dinamarca y Suecia salieron de la casa de caminó a esa ciudad, Moscú, donde debería estar retenido su pequeño hermano, nada más lejos de la realidad. Hacía un buen rato que el ruso y su rehén habían llegado a ese lugar, incluso le había dado tiempo de esconderlo en una de las miles de habitaciones que había en su casa.

Cuando Islandia abrió los ojos se sentía perdido, y tenía un dolor de cabeza considerable. Se llevó la mano a donde Iván le había dado, por lo menos ya no sangraba. Estaba sobre una cama en una habitación, que también tenía una mesa y dos sillas, y por supuesta una única salida. A su lado, había una ventana, por la cual puedo ver que nevaba abundantemente. Se levantó precipitadamente y cayó al suelo, pues no se había dado cuenta de que tenía grilletes en los pies. Los miró mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo. Se levantó a pesar de lo que le costaba y se acercó a la ventana que para su desgracia estaba cerrada. Comenzó a darle golpes al cristal algo desesperado. Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que llegase ese monstruo, pero incluso eso estaba en su contra, pues empezó a oír los pasos por el pasillo. Comenzó a jadear y buscó un lugar donde poder esconderse, o al menos algo con lo cual defenderse, pero era inútil.

EL ruso abrió la puerta y al ver al pequeño despierto sonrió. No dijo ni una palabra sino que se acercó con rapidez mientras el islandés se alejaba inútilmente hasta llegar a la pared. Le acorraló inmovilizándole tomándole de ambas manos.

-Suéltame-dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia Islandia, pero el ruso se acercó a su cuello mordiéndolo y provocándole a su vez escalofríos.

Intentó soltarse pero era inútil, pues notó la mano ajena tocando su vientre. Le hacía daño, heridas en su cuello. Poco a poco se fue quedando sin ropa, pues esta estaba hecha jirones y rota, esparcida por el suelo. El miedo se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su piel y lo peor de todo eran esos ojos violetas que no paraban de mirarle. Finalmente el ruso consiguió lo que quería, unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del menor que intentó propinarle una patada.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó esta vez con una expresión de puro pánico. Nunca nadie le había tocado de esa manera y por supuesto nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de él tanto tiempo. No le gustaba. Odiaba esto, él quería estar en los brazos de cierta persona en este momento y no en esta horrible situación de la cual no podría escapar.

La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó y jaló de él en dirección a la mesa colocándole posteriormente encima de la mesa. El ruso se dirigió a la puerta, cogiendo algo de fuera y cerrándola con llave cuando entró. Islandia no puso demasiada atención en lo que traía, puesto que estaba intentando bajarse de la mesa y huir hacia ninguna parte, pero Iván le agarró de los blancos cabellos empotrándole contra la fría superficie de la mesa y poniéndole bocabajo mientras le rasgaba los últimos restos de ropa, dejándole completamente desnudo.

Islandia emitió un quejido mientras intentaba, con sus manos, bajar la presión que ejercía el ruso sobre su cabeza y sobre la herida que le había hecho anteriormente, por ello, no se percató que este había cogido su tubería y que su sonrisa se había cada vez más tenebrosa. El cilíndrico objeto se acercaba lentamente hasta el trasero islandés, y cuando este sintió el frío del metal se alarmó mirándole y estándose quieto, petrificado, mirando a los ojos del mayor que parecía disfrutar muchísimo de la situación. Eran unos segundos interminables, pues Islandia no se podía imaginar que estaba por hacer el ruso, era demasiado inocentes, solo había llegado a darse leves veces con el noruego.

Entonces la espera terminó, violentamente, pues sin preparación alguna Iván introdujo la tubería en el pequeño, bruscamente, busca hacerle el mayor daño posible. Islandia sintió que se desgarraba por dentro y no pudo evitar gritar mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos involuntariamente. Su dolor, padecimiento, se convertía en placer para el otro que no espero a que el albino recuperase su compostura, sino que inmediatamente comenzó a mover aquel objeto, sacándolo e introduciéndolo con rapidez y brusquedad.

Los gritos del pequeño atravesaban las paredes, y aunque fuesen oídos debían ser ignorados. Islandia clavaba sus uñas en la mano del ruso mientras se mordía el labio, pues al parecer sus muestras de dolor hacían que el ruso se excitase más, y no podía permitirse ese lujo. De su labio comenzó a brotar un hilito rojo de sangre, después de todo no creía que el mayor se conformase solo con el acto que estaba cometiendo. Finalmente el ruso alejo la tubería de él, estaba llena de sangre y el trasero del islandés no tenía mejor pinta. Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera y como pudo se intentó alejar de él, arrastrándose por la fría superficie, pero todo era inútil, había entrado sin quererlo en las fauces del lobo, del devorador, y ahora no podía huir.

-Islandia…¿Dónde vas?-susurró el ruso mientras le atraía de nuevo y le tapaba la boca. Susurrando en su oído- Aún tienes que gritar y llorar más…

Le volteó para poder contemplar su rostro, entonces el pequeño intentó golpearle, pero solo consiguió que el ruso le mordiese haciéndole sangre. Con una mano Iván cogía las pequeñas y finas muñecas de su rehén. Su sonrisa era amable y eso asustó más a Islandia que mordió donde pudo al ruso, que empezaba a emitir un aura sádica. Con su otra mano sacó su miembro y posteriormente cogió una botella del suelo con un líquido transparentemente, que Islandia pudo reconocer como vodka.

-¿Qué…vas a hacer?-susurró el albino mientras un nuevo escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Notaba la sangre caer desde sus partes traseras por sus piernas hasta el suelo, en el cual lentamente se formaba un charco de sangre.

Rusia no contestó, simplemente abrió la botella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se vació un poco del licor por su miembro. Islandia al ver eso comenzó a forcejear de nuevo pero solo consiguió llevarse un bofetón de tal calibre que le hizo una herida en la mejilla. Intentó mover sus piernas…pero lo único que conseguía era que los grilletes sonasen y que el miembro ajeno se acercase con rapidez. Su rostro era la pura muestra del terror, y posteriormente del dolor al sentir como su interior ardía y las lágrimas brotaban a miles de sus ojos. Era un dolor insoportable, inhumano. Un grito nació en su garganta y se oyó por todo el lugar. Aún así nadie iba a venir a rescatarlo.

Iván contempló a su víctima como si una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Acarició el rostro del menor con fingido cariño para posteriormente comenzar a moverse en su interior sin importarle muy poco si se quejaba o gritaba. Mordía, arañaba aquella blanca y virginal piel. La mancillaba con cada brusca embestida. Cada vez más sangre abandonaba el cuerpo del pequeño que intentaba lastimosamente hacerle parar, pero solo conseguía que el ruso se esmerase más con él, que dejase salir toda su parte sádica.

Las manos del islandés se escaparon de su agarre y fueron directamente al rostro de su raptor arañándole desesperadamente. Esto molestó al ruso que agarró el rostro del menor con una mano tapándole la boca y alzándolo. Notaba las pequeñas uñas del otros desgarrarle el rostro. Con la otra mano agarró la botella de vodka, y poniendo el dedo en el orificio de salida la volteó colocándola muy cerca de los ojos del albino que estaba ido completamente.

-Islandia…-susurró el ruso aproximando su rostro al del pequeño y lamiéndole el párpado- seré lo último que veas… Te quedarás conmigo para siempre-esto alarmó al pequeño que intentó separarse, pero el ruso alejó su rostro.

Apartó el dedo del orificio y el líquido cayó directamente sobre el rostro del albino y de sus ojos violetas. No podía gritar pues Iván tapaba su boca pero le ardía más que cuando él entro en su interior. Todo se volvió negro mientras su grito quedaba ahogado y una nueva oleada de dolor le recorría. Sus brazos cayeron inertes dejando de luchar, simplemente deseaba morir en ese momento… Dolía…ya no había luz por la que seguir forcejeando. Dolía demasiado, ya no podía luchar.

Iván observo cómo la luz sus ojos se apagaba y como su preciado licor caían sobre las heridas, algunas más profundas que otras. Sonrió y le lamió la mejilla mientras salía de su interior. Le hizo abrir la boca para posteriormente meter su hombría. El islandés sentía ganas de vomitar pero no podía hacer nada, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas. Todo su cuerpo ardía y dolía, incluso llorar le provocaba sufrimiento. Notaba el miembro del ruso moverse dentro de su boca, quería morderlo…pero no quería que le hiciese más cosas… Con suerte se cansaría y le dejaría muriéndose. Finalmente el ruso llegó al orgasmo en la boca del islandés, y manchando parte de su rostro. Le alzó el mentón para que no lo escupiese y se lo hizo tragar, para el desagrado del albino.

-Deberías sentirte agradecido… nunca te dejaré ir… Islandia-fue lo último que oyó el islandés antes de perder la consciencia.

---------------------------------------------------oOo----------------------------------------------------

Ahora es cuando la que escribió esto huye sutilmente y sin que nadie se dé cuenta!! Hahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

_**La deuda de los Ojos rojos…III**_

Rusia salió de la habitación algo molesto porque el menor se había desmallado, aún quería jugar un poco más con él, pero para su desagrado ahora no estaba consciente. Cuando iba caminado por el pasillo observó al lituano, el cuál le miró por unos segundos con desaprobación, pero a los siguientes había desviado la mirada. En las manos tenía un recipiente de agua y unas toallas. El ruso no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que no eran suficientes para todas las heridas que había practicado al pequeño, pero no comentó nada y se dirigió al salón, pues sabía que pronto recibiría visitas, y posiblemente enfadadas.

Lituania se acercó casi corriendo a la habitación, pues sabía por propia experiencia que los encierros con el ruso no eran agradables, y menos amables, pero no podía imaginarse ni a quien se encontraría ni las condiciones. Ver al islandés en el suelo cubierto de sangre y manchando el suelo con esta era una visión para la que no se sentía preparado, pero también decidió que no podía quedarse inmóvil. Se acercó dejando el bol en la mesa y cargando al pequeño con cuidado lo llevó a la cama. Observó con cautela las heridas escogiendo las que primero trataría, sin perder más tiempo se puso a ello, mojando las toallas en el agua y con suavidad limpiando el cuerpo que se hallaba ante él. Apestaba a vodka de una manera que le hizo imaginarse los actos de Iván. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Debía de despertar al otro país o podía pasar algo peor, así que sin más dilación comenzó a moverlo con cuidado, finalmente el albino abrió los ojos. Estaban rojos y tenía la mirada perdida, incluso tenían ampollas.

-D-dios….-susurró únicamente al pensar que seguramente el vodka no había caído solo en sus heridas. Debía curar sus ojos con urgencia, o posiblemente se quedaría ciego. El islandés intentó forcejear-So-oy yo…Lituania tranquilo-le dijo intentando calmarle y al parecer lo consiguió-voy a curarte los ojos…dime si te duele.

Aunque sabía que lo hacía sin que él tocase nada. Cogió unas gasas y algo de agua y comenzó a curarlo, aunque no podía hacer mucho con el material que disponía, si al menos pudiese conseguir más cosas. Suspiró y colocó dos gasas más, una en cada ojo, para posteriormente colocar una venda. El pequeño se había quedado dormido, seguramente había caído inconsciente ante el dolor que debía sentir. Continuó con los diversos mordiscos y arañazos, yendo primero a por los que parecía más graves y aseándolos, si llegaba a pillar una infección lo más seguro es que Islandia no saliese vivo de Rusia. Terminó de curarle a pesar del sufrimiento que le causaba ver las heridas, sobre todo las hechas en las partes bajas del otro.

Se levantó observando la sábana cubierta por la sangre, pensando que lo mejor sería cambiarle de habitación. Salió con algo de prisa buscando al propietario de la casa, y a su vez encontrándole bebiendo vodka.

-Señor Rusia… ¿Podría cambiar a Islandia de habitación?-susurró algo temeroso pero no estaba dispuesto a obtener una respuesta negativa.

-Sí…-sonrió amablemente en apariencia y se levantó sacándose una llave del bolsillo. ¿Acaso pretendía encerrarlo?

No comentó nada y siguió a Iván hasta donde se encontraba el durmiente el cuál cargó el ruso hasta un nuevo dormitorio, mucho más oscuro y pequeño, en el cual había una estrecha cama y una minúscula ventana. Lo depositó en esta y salió, regresando al momento con una ropa vieja y que no abrigaba prácticamente nada. Se la dio al lituano y mostró una de sus sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.

-No puede salir de este cuarto. Si sale únicamente será contigo, y si escapa tendré que castigarlo, Lituania- el nombrado apretó la ropa que se encontraba entre sus manos, solo pudo asentir y observar como este se iba de nuevo. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño y suspiró mientras lo vestía con cuidado.

Mientras, alguien tocaba en la puerta. El ruso alzó su mirada hasta él. El momento había llegado, fuera, Noruega, Dinamarca, y Suecia estaban esperando entre los copos de la nieve que caían lentamente sobre la tierra, que a su vez estaba cubierta de esta. Rusia se dirigió a esta y la abrió, nada sorprendido con quienes se encontraban al otro lado, lo que realmente no esperaba es que el sueco y el danés se tirasen sobre él haciéndole retroceder y darse contra la pared.

El noruego aprovechó esa oportunidad para correr hacía el pasillo y buscar sobre las habitaciones que encontraba abiertas. Se paró algo impresionado al ver una llena de sangre, sobre todo el suelo y la mesa cercana a la puerta. Sintió un gran desconcierto, y mientras caminaba con prisa sentía intranquilidad. De pronto alguien abrió una de las puertas que había pasado, era Lituania. Se acercó a él decidido y le miro indiferente.

-¿Islandia?-su duda quedó confirmada cuando notó que el lituana se apoyaba en la puerta para que no la abriese- Aparta…

Haría cualquier cosa si su pequeño hermano estaba ahí dentro, pasar por el mismísimo Rusia si debía. Para su suerte el otro país se apartó lentamente de la puerta.

-No…le quites las vendas-susurró mientras Noruega abría la puerta.

Se quedó impactado los primeros segundos, ver solo sus cabellos albinos entre tantas vendas, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Se acercó y notó que el pequeño se alejaba. Tocó su rostro como acto reflejo mientras escuchaba su agitada respiración.

-Soy yo…-susurró e Islandia viró su cabeza hacía él. ¿Por qué llevaba vendas en los ojos?...

El menor alzó sus manos que estaban envueltas también hacia su rostro. Noruega le ayudó a encontrarlo. Notó sus leves caricias en un intento de reconocerlo y se alarmó cuando le notó temblar. Estaba llorando, seguramente nunca podría imaginar todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Se acercó y beso su frente pensando que debía sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes, pero antes de que se diese cuenta la atmósfera que le recorría se había vuelto gélida. Miró hacia la puerta donde estaban los restantes. No pudo evitar mirar al ruso con odio.

-¡Islandia!-gritó el danés y se acercó a este que buscó su mano, mientras el sueco alejaba al ruso de sus hermanos.

-Nos lo llevamos

-No podéis-dijo el ruso mientras sacaba su tubería- Es mío ahora. Firmamos un trato, y no me ha pagado, hasta que lo haga me pertenece.

Todos quedaron impactados, ya que estaban dispuestos a luchar, pero no podía hacerlo ahí, tampoco podían dejarle ahí. Estaban impotentes ante la situación a la que se estaban enfrentando.

-Iros de mi casa…o también seréis uno con Rusia….

Un único pensamiento vino a la mente de los tres nórdicos: ¿Y dejar a su hermano pequeño con ese monstruo?...

Cada segundo que pasaba la situación se tensaba más….


	4. Chapter 4

_**La deuda de los Ojos rojos… IV**_

-Iros de mi casa…o también seréis uno con Rusia….

Un único pensamiento vino a la mente de los tres nórdicos: ¿Y dejar a su hermano pequeño con ese monstruo?...

Cada segundo que pasaba la situación se tensaba más y nadie sabía bien como responder. El noruego se aferró más a la mano moribunda del islandés, que parecía tan delicado y frágil. No le dejaría ahí, solo con ese monstruo, no podía permitirlo. Pero para su desagrado la mano del sueco apareció en su hombro y le apartó del islandés, para su sorpresa y para la del danés.

-Si nos vamos, antes solucionaremos el problema-ambos iban a replicar pero fueron interrumpidos por sollozos del pequeño- Islandia, no te dejaremos.

El ruso no les acompañó para nada amablemente a la puerta, más bien los estaba echando, y esto quedó demostrado cuando cerró la puerta bruscamente. Tras dejar a los nórdicos fuera de sus dominios se acercó de nuevo a esa habitación, para observar como el lituano trataba de calmar al pequeño isleño.

-Duerme…luego te vendré a visitar Islandia-sonrió y observó con satisfacción como este temblaba más aún en los brazos de su sirviente. Antes de que se lo llevaran, lo dejaría marcado, para que no se olvidase de él, para que supiese que siempre le pertenecería.

Mientras, fuera desde lugar sus hermanos discutían la manera de saldar la deuda de su hermano, llegando a la conclusión de que debían pagarla ellos, y cuanto antes, antes de que perdiese la esperanza y se rindiese ante la nación rusa. El sueco sacó su teléfono y llamó a Tino, preguntándole cuánto tiempo podrían tardar en conseguir el dinero que debía su hermano.

Lituania volvía a observar como el ruso se marchaba. Miró al pequeño que se había echado en la cama y le daba la espalda. Suspiró y se levantó para traerle algo de comida, aunque dudaba que el islandés comiese algo, pero debía intentarlo. Se dirigió a la cocina donde le pidió algo ligero a su hermano Letonia. Este no se atrevió a preguntar nada de la situación, y hacía bien, ya que no les agradaban en absoluto los actos de Iván. A continuación se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación y al entrar cerró la puerta, con una bandeja a comida.

-Te traje algo de comida-habló para que no se asustase. Nunca había visto que un nórdico, aparte del danés, expresara así sus sentimientos. Se sentó dejando la bandeja donde pudo y le ayudó a incorporarse- Yo te la daré si quieres- El lituano también sabía que no le iba a dirigir palabra, ya que de alguna manera la situación de recordaba a la de Polonia hace tiempo.

Comenzó a darle con cuidado la especie de caldo. Como aún tenía los ojos vendados intentó en todo momento que no entrase en pánico. Cuando llevaba algo más de la mitad, comprendió que si le daba más podía vomitarlo, así que apartó la comida y le ayudó a echarse.

-Duerme…mañana será un día mejor-o eso esperaba Lituania, aunque no lo creía. Se marchó en silencio mientras Islandia seguía despierto.

Para él todo permanecía oscuro. Ni siquiera pudo ver el rostro de sus hermanos cuando habían venido. Apretó los puños y se acurrucó como pudo. Hacía frío y tenía miedo, ni siquiera su pequeño compañero estaba con él, su frailecillo. Estaba escuchando muy atento si alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, pero al parecer no había nadie. Tampoco podía controlar que hora era, y eso le desesperaba, ya que los segundos se hacían eternos, pero al final cayó en un sueño profundo.

Mientras los nórdicos llegaban a la casa del raptado, observando a un Finlandia muy nervioso que les miraba esperando ver a Islandia con ellos. En ese momento Dinamarca y Suecia se miraron, y estuvieron, tras años de enfrentamientos, de acuerdo en una cosa. Ambos entraron y buscaron sus armas.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?-susurró el finlandés nervioso mientras Noruega los miraba sorprendido.

-Yo voy-dijo el noruego muy decidido.

-No-dijo el danés y su negativa fue secundada por la mirada del sueco.

-Pero…-dijo sin poderse creer que lo iban a dejar fuera-No pienso dejarlo…-miró Suecia- Dijiste que conseguiríamos el dinero, por eso nos fuimos.

-No llevamos las armas por las prisas, y no pienso dejar que lo toque más-sentenció y se dirigió a la puerta seguido del otro- Necesito que os quedéis aquí.

Y se fueron cerrando la puerta, haciendo que el noruego se sintiese impotente. Trató de llegar a la puerta, pero Tino agarró su mano y negó. Le miró a los ojos, dejando salir su ansiedad y recibió el mismo gesto por parte de su hermano. Bajó la mirada mientras deseaba que Islandia estuviese bien, que ellos llegasen lo antes posible.

Pero tardarían bastante en llegar, y el problema era que el ruso sabía que vendrían de nuevo y probablemente armados. Así que cuando el lituano salió de la habitación se metió él, observando al pequeño en vendas dormir. Lo cogió con cuidado y salió al pasillo.

Caminó en silencio mirando las vendas de los ojos, preguntándose qué pasaría si la quitaba, y anotándose para hacerlo cuando llegase. Entró en la cocina y le dijo al estoniano que se fuese, y esto lo hizo sin rechistar. Apartó bruscamente todo de la mesa, haciendo que los utensilios de esta cayesen al suelo, y a su vez que Islandia se despertase. Le colocó en la mesa notando como entraba en pánico. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Ya estás despierto?-sonrió y le agarró con fuerza de los cabellos, escuchando con placer su quejido y como le clavaba las uñas- Quiero ver tus ojos…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del isleño que trató con las pocas fuerzas que tenía de que le soltase. Notó como la otra mano de la nación más grande le tocaba la mejilla y cogía la venda.

-¡No!-gritó desesperado forcejando inútilmente.

-¿Temes quedarte ciego?-susurró en su oreja mientras tiraba con fuerza de la venda y conseguía arrancársela.

Islandia se quedó helado mientras la luz inundaba sus pupilas y las dañaba. Se los tapó con rapidez mientras la característica risa del ruso inundaba la estancia. El ruso le golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa y le apartaba las manos abriéndole los ojos y mirándole la mar de divertido. Islandia solo podía verle borrosamente, ni siquiera podía distinguir que era él de no ser por la voz.

-Están bastantes dañados… Si les tiró vodka de nuevo, ¿te quedarás del todo ciego? Seré lo último que verás.

Le soltó yendo a coger una botella de vodka, y cuando se volteó para ver al pequeño, le observó de pie, con la mano sangrando, ya que agarraba un cuchillo de un tamaño considerable. Sonrió mientras notaba que el otro temblaba. Se acercó lentamente.

-No me amenaces si…-sintió como el cuchillo se clavaba en su pecho y miró sorprendido al islandés.

Le había apuñalado, se había atrevido. El ruso trató de quitarse el cuchillo mientras observaba como el otro trataba de huir golpeándose y siendo torpe porque no podía ver.

-Al pareces…las ratitas muerden…-susurró amargamente el ruso.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí vamos con otro capítulo =D Espero que os gusto y me digáis que pensáis... La verdad que debo seguir escribiendo, y acabar un fic xD!. Perdón por la tardanza, pero las clases son malas...aunque nos da ideas a veces xD

* * *

_**La deuda de los Ojos Rojos V**_

Islandia tropezó varias veces contra los muebles mientras trataba de huir del ruso, que ya se había quitado el cuchillo, pues se había oído como este caía al suelo. Estaba más asustado que nunca, y encima veía todo borroso, sin poder diferenciar los bordes de los muebles, que eran ahora obstáculos. Tropezó y cayó al suelo escuchando con temor los pasos del ruso que se acercaban hasta donde estaba él. Se levantó como pudo y corrió a donde se figuraba que estaba la puerta.

Busco a ciegas el picaporte y forcejeó con él bastante desesperado. Escuchó como la mano de Iván se posaba en la puerta en un golpe. Escuchaba su respiración detrás, que daba contra su cuello. Ambos se quedaron quietos durante unos minutos. El ruso alzó su mano y acarició con suavidad el cuello del pequeño, acto que le provocó un escalofrío.

-No tienes ropa para aguantar ahí fuera más de una hora… Además eres enfermizo y está nevando… ¿Vas a salir?-susurró la nación más grande mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de la otra.

Islandia no se lo pensó más y abrió la puerta mientras salía corriendo. El ruso no le siguió ya que tenía que atender una herida bastante grave, pero observó como el pequeño se caía varias veces y no sabía a dónde ir. Sonrió, con suerte moriría sepultado por la nieve. El lituano se acercó a Iván, pues verlo al lado de la puerta era extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo?-susurró el lituano.

-¿Por qué todos huyen de Rusia?-preguntó este sonriendo tapándose la herida que el otro contempló con horror.

-¡Señor Rusia!-se escuchó ese grito antes de que el mayor se derrumbase.

Islandia seguía huyendo hacía ningún lugar. Sus ojos no le permitían ver correctamente, y todo estaba blanco o gris, siendo lo primero el suelo y lo segundo el cielo. No sabía cuántas veces se había caído, ni que tan lejos había conseguido ir, pues ni siquiera podía distinguir las formas, y el frío no ayudaba.

El ruso tenía razón…con esas ropas no duraría mucho… Sentía que tenía las manos congeladas, y sabía que pronto no podría moverse, pues lo único cálido que sentía era la sangre que caía por su mano, que poco a poco se iba enfriando. Sus jadeos por el esfuerzo y por la falta de aire se perdían en el silencio de la llanura. Había hecho algo imprudente, pero no podía… no podía quedarse en esa casa, había cometido otra imprudencia al adentrarse en Rusia sin nada de abrigo, aunque fuese islandés no podía resistir sin abrigos.

Seguía caminando y tropezando, a pesar de cada vez estuviese más cansado y de que no sintiese nada de su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero se cayó de nuevo a la nieve y trató de levantarse, pero no podía. Trató de mover su mano….pero estaba congelada, ni siquiera podía sentirla. Tenía ganas de llorar, y total nadie iba a verlo..así que pronto comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos lágrimas, que estaba cálidas respecto a la temperatura exterior.

Todo era blanco a su alrededor, y cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo sentía un gran peso sobre sí, entendiendo que había sido casi sepultado por la nieve. Trató de arrastrarse para salir pero solo consiguió alzar la mano. El frío le estaba empezando a dar sueño, pero sabía que no podía dormirse o sería el final…pero comprendía que lo había sido desde que había salido.

Tras una lucha interna acabó cediendo y sus ojos se cerraron, dejando que su conciencia fuese arrastrada.

Noruega, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa de su hermano, con su frailecillo en brazos, y Tino al lado tuvo un mal presentimiento que hizo que se levantara. El finlandés le miró sorprendido mientras el noruego se acercaba a la ventana y se quedaba sin aliento. Colocó su mano sobre el cristal con su rostro inexpresivo, mientras por dentro se sentía aún más intranquilo. El otro se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

-Tranquilo…ellos lo traerán…-susurró mientras el noruego asentía. Claro que él sabía que Tino no había visto el estado en el cual se encontraba su pequeño hermano. Apretó el puño y deseó que estuviese bien, pero al ver al pajarillo tratando de salir y nervioso, sus esperanzas se rompieron.

Se acercó a este que le miró a los ojos. Algo horrible le estaba pasando a Islandia, sin poder evitarlo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, seguido de un finlandés bastante con confusión. Finalmente ambos se acabaron parando y se miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre Noruega?-dijo entre jadeos mientras el otro le miraba.

-Is-islandia…No te rindas…

Los ojos de Tino se abrieron mucho al observar a su hermano. Podía decir que con toda seguridad, nunca había visto una expresión en su rostro, hasta ese momento…Se acercó sin pensárselo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el sueco y el danés llegaron a tierras rusas. Caminaban con paso ligero, enojados, temerosos por el sino de su hermano. No sabían si Rusia ya le había hecho algo, pero no tardarían mucho en averiguarlo. Lo malo es que se había puesto a nevar y no conseguían orientarse del todo entre la blanca llanura.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!-gritó molesto el danés al sentirse inútil. El sueco no comentó nada y siguió caminando-No me ignores Berwald-pero el otro no le hacía caso.

Tras dar unos pasos más el sueco se paró y miró a su alrededor. El danés realizó la misma acción, ya que ambos tuvieron un escalofrío. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Nos hemos perdido-susurró el sueco y siguió mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues que gran noticia-comentó molesto el otro y se quedó helado mirando un punto en concreto de la llanura. Sin dar explicaciones corrió hasta ese lugar y soltó su arma mientras empezaba a cavar. El otro se acercó con rapidez y le pidió explicaciones con la mirada- ¡Una mano!

Sin decir nada más se puso a excavar con rapidez. Pronto descubrieron con horror que la helada mano pertenecía a su pequeño hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La deuda de los Ojos Rojos VI**_

Pronto descubrieron con horror que la helada mano pertenecía a su pequeño hermano. A pesar de que este siempre llevase guantas la hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar. EL danés cavó desesperado y consiguió sacar el rostro de Islandia. Comenzó a gritar su nombre, ya que este tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba más pálido que lo normal. El sueco le ayudó a sacarlo mientras Dinamarca lo zarandeaba.

-¡Islandia! ¡Islandia! ¡Abre los ojos!-pero el albino no lo hacía.

EL sueco sin decir una palabra le colocó la mano en la frente maldiciendo en su interior, pues el pequeño estaba muy frío, más que helado. Se quitó la chaqueta que traía y se la colocó por encima, mirando al danés a los ojos.

-Cálmate…debemos llevárnoslo… Vamos a mi casa, está más cerca. Tápale bien…

El otro le hizo caso y caminaron a prisa. Se había calmado un poco, ya que notaba como se le movía un poco el pecho a Islandia, por lo tanto respiraba y estaba vivo. Lo tapó lo mejor que pudo, ya que no podía dejar de mirarlo. De repente se paró ya que los ojos violetas del pequeño estaban entre abiertos…pero estos estaban bastante dañados. Islandia murmuró algo y el sueco se acercó acariciándole levemente el cabello.

-No…noruega-tras decir esto muy bajito cerró de nuevo los ojos, ya sin fuerzas.

-Démonos prisa…-dijo el danés y el otro asintió.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña isla, el noruego se llevó la mano al corazón, agarrando la ropa. El finlandés le miró curioso. Había conseguido que el otro se calmase, pero estaba más ausente de lo normal. Solo le había visto reaccionar cuando se movió, y le parecía algo más aliviado que antes. Sonrió brevemente y tomó su mano para darle ánimos, y para dárselos a si mismo.

-Confiemos en ellos…-susurró y el otro asintió.

-Islandia es fuerte-contestó Noruega y Tino asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Ya habían pasado varias horas y no tenían noticias. El noruego desvió la mirada al teléfono, si ellos le tenían o necesitaban ayuda, llamarían, ¿verdad?...Desvió la mirada y de pronto sonó el teléfono. Se levantó rápidamente y lo cogió.

-¿Si?-susurró expectante.

-¿Eh?..Eres Noruega ¿no?- era Rusia, y esto hizo que la sangre del noruego ardiese- Me pregunta…-hablaba inocentemente- Si había llegado ya Islandia…

-¿Qué?...

-Es que después de jugar de nuevo con él y de que le quitase la venda de los ojos, se portó mal…y lo tuve que castigar, pero se me escapó, y salió casi sin ropa. Estaba nevando, y aún nieva, y estoy preocupado… Por eso he llamado… ¿está en casa?...

Noruega abrió mucho los ojos y casi se le cayó el teléfono ante esas palabras. ¿Islandia había corrido del ruso a la nieve?...Tenía que ir a buscarlo…Si eso era verdad, podía morir… No podía…

-Ni se te ocurra colgarme… Kolkolkolkolkol…Si veas a Islandia recuérdale que debe pagarme… o volveré para traerlo de nuevo…-entonces colgó el ruso.

Noruega colgó e iba a salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Tuvo al urgente necesidad de dejarlo sonar e ir a buscar a su hermano, pero la mirada preocupada de Tino le hizo cogerlo.

-¡Noruega! ¡Finlandia!-era el danés- Islandia está con nosotros-su voz se fue apagando.

-Vamos de inmediato… ¿Dónde estáis?

-En la casa de Suecia….-se separó un poco del teléfono-¡Voy!-se acercó de nuevo- Noruega…Islandia…Islandia…

-Calla y ve. Estúpido…

-Sí…-y colgó.

Noruega miró a Finlandia y este lo comprendió. Ambos marcharon de inmediato hacía la casa del sueco. En la cual se encontraban sus otros dos hermanos tratando de hacer entrar en calor al islandés. Nada más llegar le habían metido en la bañera con agua caliente, y posteriormente habían llamado a los otros.

El danés se acercó a la tina con unas toallas que le había pedido el sueco cuando estaba llamando por teléfono. Ambos estaban tensos, ya que el pequeño no había vuelto a abrir los ojos desde que había llamado a Noruega, y su temperatura había subido muy poco. Suecia sacó a Islandia de la bañera y lo colocó en sus brazos mientras el otro lo cubría con toallas y lo secaba.

-Maldita sea... Islandia abre los ojos…-susurró el danés bastante nervioso.

-Cállate-dijo molesto el otro, y salió de la habitación para llevarlo a la cama-trae vendas y las cosas para curarlo-lo tapó con la manta y colocó la mano en su frente. Lo peor que podía pasar ahora es que le diese fiebre.

A los segundos regresó el otro y comenzaron a curarlo, ya que no querían destaparlo demasiado tiempo. El sueco se encargó de sus ojos, ya que no se fiaba demasiado del otro, que se encargó de las heridas y moratones de su cuerpo. Cuando ambos acabaron Islandia volvía a adquirir ese aspecto de momia. Sus ojos vendados y su mano derecha.

-Creo que es hora de que despierte…-susurró el sueco y lo movió ligeramente.

El danés comenzó a llamarlo y la respiración del pequeño se volvió irregular. Alzó sus manos algo nervioso, pensando que tal vez estaba en la casa de Rusia. Por ello entró en pánico, pero paró al sentirse abrazado por alguien familiar, y ese era Dinamarca.

-Tranquilo Ice…-le llamó cariñosamente y le acarició los cabellos- aunque no nos veas, Suecia y yo estamos aquí… No estás en ese horrible lugar…- Berwald cogió una mano de Islandia- Tranquilo… ¿tienes frío?

El islandés asintió y lo taparon más. Le realizaron más preguntas pero el pequeño no las respondía, solo se tensaba y apretaba sus manos temeroso de contar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Optaron por dejarlo descansar e ir al salón, para esperar la llegada de los otros. Cuando tocaron la puerta, Suecia la abrió, mirando a su esposa, y luego observando cómo Noruega los apartaba y buscaba con la mirada a Islandia.

-Cálmate-le dijo el danés que se colocó en la puerta dónde estaba el pequeño, y esto no pasó de inadvertido por el noruego.

-¡Aparta!

-¡Debes calmarte! ¡Le asustarás!-le gritó el danés tozudo.

-He dicho que te apartes-el noruego no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, debía comprobar si lo que le había dicho el ruso era verdad. Y por ello, para sorpresa de todos los presentes empujó a Dinamarca y abrió la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada, y ninguno cruzó la puerta. El noruego observó a su hermano, que tenía los ojos vendados, pero miraba en su dirección. Islandia alzó la mano hacía donde se encontraba, le temblaba levemente.

-No-Noruega…-susurró levemente- Noruega-nii…

El otro no esperó más y se acercó para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, y se sintió muy aliviado cuando Islandia le correspondió el abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

Pues tras unas vacaciones muy largas en busca de inspiración en Irlanda retomo este fic, buscando que los que comenzaron a leerlo aún quieran hacerlo. Bueno espero que les guste, es un poco más largo de lo habitul, y les prometo que el próximo capítulo no les decepcionará. Gracias por pasarse por aquí

* * *

**La Deuda de los ojos Rojos VII**

Las horas habían pasado pero el noruego no salía de la habitación, y en esos momentos los tres nórdicos restantes dudaban que lo hiciera. Las miradas tensas y el silencio imperaban en la sala donde el finlandés se abrazaba levemente al brazo del sueco y el danés miraba con preocupación e impotencia a esa habitación a la cual no podía acceder. El monótono tic-tac del reloj que marcaba la una de la madrugada era la única muestra del transcurrir del tiempo, ya que ni las respiraciones de los países se oían.

En el interior de la otra pequeña estancia reinaba también un silencio, pero totalmente diferente, cagado de palabras que nunca serían dichas. Noruega acunaba a su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos mientras este a su vez estaba aferrado a él. No hacía falta que pronunciasen palabra alguna o se mirasen a los ojos para saber exactamente lo que pensaba el otro en ese momento.

Ya el país islándico no sentía miedo alguno; Noruega estaba ahí. No tenía que gritar para pedir ayuda, él ya había llegado. No tenia que llorar, la persona que deseaba ver le estaba abrazando, pero también sabía lo que sentía su hermano. Ira, rabia, impotencia, miedo, alivio, culpa… Un gran torbellino de sentimientos que se reducían a la nada, pues no sabía qué hacer, y esto lo percibía el islandés, que tan solo deseaba que se quedase a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiese, pues si se quedaba solo sabía que volverían aquellas horribles pesadillas donde Rusia era su dueño.

-Deberías dormir…-susurró por fin su hermano con su rostro de indiferencia. Islandia le tomó la mano con cuidado y la tanteó a ciegas para entrelazar sus dedos mientras asentía. El Noruego le ayudó a acomodarse, quedándose a su lado mientras miraba con rabia, la cual no estaba demostrada en su rostro, la venda que cubría los ojos del pequeño, que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Se disponía a acariciarle el cabello cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, y el rostro del sueco asomó por esta. Pronto todos los nórdicos estuvieron dentro de la habitación, mientras el noruego, sentado en la cama les miraba en absoluto silencio. Finlandia no puedo soportarlo más y se acercó hasta la cama, pidiendo con la mirada permiso a su hermano para poder ver a Islandia. Para su alivio el noruego se levantó y se lo permitió.

Pero a pesar de la acción, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada…Solo un sentimiento dominaba los corazones de los otros tres: las ganas de venganza. La sensación de que correría la sangre del ruso por el suelo como compensación era aplastante.

Tino acarició con cuidados los cabellos albinos del pequeño que dormía. Miró con pena la venda que cubría sus ojos y prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto. Ya estaba a salvo, estaba en casa, y sabía que no dejarían que tal cosa volviese a ocurrir. Lo de que no tenía ni idea era de lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora. ¿Noruega se llevaría a Islandia con él?... ¿A qué país?... ¿O lo dejaría a cargo de Suecia? ¿Dinamarca lo permitiría? ¿Qué pensaría el albino?

¿Rusia dejaría de molestar a Islandia?...

_El albino estaba teniendo un sueño más o menos agradable, ya que alguien le estaba acariciando los cabellos. Estaba en una pradera de su país con su hermano al lado, sin decir nada, pero sintiéndole muy cerca. De pronto una gran nube comenzó a tapar el sol, sumiendo todo en oscuridad, pero dicha acción tan solo duró unos minutos. El islandés se había entretenido mirando el suceso, exactamente al cielo. Cuando el Sol volvió a salir tuvo que apartar la mirada y fijar esta en el suelo unos segundos._

_Desplazó la mirada hacia el sitio que ocupaba su hermano, sorprendiéndose de que no se encontrase allí. La paseó por los lugares cercanos, extrañándose de no encontrarle. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, sin poder hallarle._

_De nuevo otra nube tapó el sol y dejó todo oscuro, evitando que Islandia continuara su búsqueda. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que esta se alejase del sol. Cuando el don de ver le fue otorgado de nuevo no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que la pradera en la que se encontraba se había convertido en un campo de girasoles._

_Se volteó y se quedó frío al ver a Rusia sonriendo con la tubería en sus manos. No pudo hacer otra cosa que echar a correr aterrado entre esos girasoles, que parecían que nunca tenían fin._

Noruega había echado prácticamente a los otros tres nórdicos de la estancia para que su hermano pudiese descansar y se había echado a su lado, dispuesto a velar su sueño durante toda la noche cundo notó que algo no iba bien con el sueño de este. Le movió lentamente, algo asustado de que fuese una pesadilla, claro que su rostro seguía siendo la máscara perfecta de la ausencia de sentimientos.

Notó que se despertó por sus jadeos y porque le clavaba las uñas desorientado en el brazo. Le acarició con cuidado los cabellos y le atrajo para que notase que estaba a salvo, percibiendo que se relajaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo. De esa manera comprobó un cosa… Al albino le costaría una eternidad superar esos momentos que soportó en aquella fría mansión, y evidentemente, no podía dejarlo solo…

-Isu… Ven conmigo a casa-susurró en su oído notando como el pequeño aún estaba asustado y sollozaba levemente por la pesadilla que había tenido-no me separaré de ti…nunca más-el noruego se tranquilizó al sentir como asentía se aferraba. Ahora debí pensar cómo decírselo a los demás, que no lo aceptarían por las buenas, pero cavarían haciéndolo.- ¿Tienes sed?

De nuevo un leve asentimiento. Trató de levantarse, pero el férreo agarra del menor se lo impidió. Además provocó que el mayor le mirase unos minutos en silencio comprendiendo que estar solo en aquella oscuridad le aterrorizaba. Le tomó de las manos y se las besó para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, que solo iba a por agua, pero cuando se las soltó y se volteó se escuchó un golpe seco. Islandia había caído al suelo y trataba de buscarle a ciegas.

El ruido despertó a Dinamarca que dormía en el sillón y se preocupó. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió su hacha y abrió la puerta. Observó la escena sorprendido, tanto como el noruego que apenas se había movido. Pero su sorpresa fue interrumpida por un sollozo desesperado y de pánico por parte del menor que aún tenía muy presente en su memorias el frío y despiadado tacto del ruso.

Ninguno de los dos se movió en principio a ayudar al pequeño, pues mantenían un duelo de miradas por reclamar la autoridad en la sala, lo que provocó que el isleño tratara de encontrar alguien tanteando el suelo. El danés, al ser el más impulsivo dio un paso para acercarse, pero la gélida mirada del noruego le decía: no te acerques. Sí, Noruega estaba sobreprotector.

-¿Por qué demonios no me puedo acerca?-gritó Dinamarca asustando un poco al albino, pero a su vez calmándolo, y a su vez despertando a los dos únicos nórdicos que dormían-También es mi hermano.

-Yo estoy a su lado-dijo con autoridad el otro rubio, no le hacía falta decir más.

-Tengo derecho a estar a su lado, tú no tienes privilegios.

-Tú nunca te has preocupado por nada. Cuando estuvo bajo tu cuidado ocurrió _aquello_.

La simple mención de esa palabra hizo que Dinamarca se enfureciese. Islandia ya sabía que querrían decir con _aquello_, pues él era el único que lo había vivido, y como siempre, en ese tiempo también había estado solo. No pudo evitar encogerse ante el huracán de recuerdos que e sacudió la mente en ese momento.

-No te atreverás a culparme de que un volcán entrase en erupción, ¿verdad?-susurró el danés tras un intenso y tenso silencio. Pero la cara del noruego se lo decía todo-¡Tú tampoco te diste cuenta!

La verdad era esa, no se dieron cuenta de la situación de Islandia hasta que más de la mitad de su país se convirtió en cenizas. El albino consiguió encontrar algo, se trataba del pie del danés que le miró. No quería oírles hablar de eso, no ahora… no quería oírles pelear, ni discutir, solo quería que todo volviese a ser como antes de esa pesadilla.

-No…es el momento de hablar de eso-admitió finalmente Dinamarca y alzó al pequeño entre sus brazos para poder cargarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hacía. Notó cómo se le aferró a la ropa y lo abrazó con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de su otro hermano-¿Tienes hambre?-susurró en el oído del islandés que no le respondió.

-Vamos a la cocina-le ordenó el noruego que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Sería mejor que lo cargase el danés, ya que podía hacerlo casi sin esfuerzo.

Cuando entraron en esta Suecia y Finlandia estaba allí, este último preparando café. Dinamarca dejó a Islandia en una silla con cuidado y se fue a sentar en la más próxima, pero Noruega ya le había quitado el sitio y le miraba con frialdad. Tino se acercó a su hermano con una taza de café.

-Isu… ¿Quieres café?-se lo dejó lo más próximo posible y se sentó a su lado, apenándose de que no hubiese ninguna respuesta, pero al final del todo era normal. Le dirigió las manos hasta este, para que pudiese notar el calor que desprendía aquel líquido, pero el otro no hizo ningún movimiento. Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras el albino se notaba observado.

-Islandia se vendrá conmigo a Noruega-susurró el noruego de repente mientras todos los presentes se asombraban ante tal revelación, claro que todos menos el mencionado, que se encontraba pensativo sintiendo el calor del café.

-¡No digas tonterías!-reclamó el danés poco dispuesto a que aislase de nuevo al pequeño, ahora necesitaba el apoyo de los cuatros.

-Noruega…hablémoslo-susurró Tino, mirando a Suecia para que le respaldase.

-Debes hacerlo-susurró el sueco para la sorpresa de todos- Mañana debes partir con él…

De nuevo ningún sonido…Islandia finalmente trató de dar un trago al café, que le supo demasiado amargo, a pesar de que tenía azúcar… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, de nuevo otro mal presentimiento. Se alejó de la taza que se volteó sobre la mesa y derramó el caliente líquido sobre la superficie. Comenzó a temblar bastante brusco y el noruego le abrazó tratando de calmarle. Algo le dijo al albino, que no se iba a acabar todo ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

**La Deuda de los ojos Rojos VIII**

Esta vez la taza no cayó y se rompió en pequeños pedazos, pero de los labios del islandés no salió ninguna palabra. Al poco paró de temblar entre los brazos de su querido hermano y se relajó apoyándose en él. Como era habitual el silencio se instauró en la sala, pero seguía siendo distinto al anterior, era con un ambiente tenso y oscuro.

Finlandia al notarlo se acercó al pequeño albino y le tomó la mano. Se acercó a la oreja de este y susurró con dulzura que ellos estaban allí para cuidarlo, y que siempre serían sus hermanos. Y esa era la verdad, a pesar de las peleas y batallas, enfrentamientos… seguían siendo ellos, los nórdicos. Islandia miró en su dirección y apretó un poco la mano de Tino, que sonrió al notar que por fin obtenía una respuesta por parte de él. Algo era algo.

El danés seguía teniendo un duelo de miradas con el sueco por su aceptación de que Noruega se llevase al pequeño. ¿Acaso pensaba mantenerlo bajo su protección? ¿Todos se volverían contra él de nuevo? Tampoco creía que separar a Islandia de su tierra fuese lo mejor, y teniendo en cuenta que lo llevaría al continente, no era una idea muy brillante. Pero sabía que no podría hacer nada si el sueco le apoyaba, no quería permitirlo.

Tino tomó ambas manos del albino y le ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo de nuevo a su cuarto, no quería que le oyese discutir, ya que sabía que aunque Islandia no dijese nada, no le gustaba que lo hicieran. Por el camino notó como el frailecillo de su hermano se acercaba a él e Islandia trataba de acariciarlo. El animalito se posó con delicadeza sobre su hombro, acariciándose en su rostro. Ese momento dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del rubio que terminó llevándole al cuarto y sentándole en la cama. Inmediatamente el pájaro se colocó en el regazo de su dueño, que a ciegas acariciaba su plumaje con las manos desnudas.

Mientras tanto en la cocina los otros tres nórdicos seguían mirándose.

- No creo que lo más correcto es que lo llevéis cerca del bastardo de Rusia — comentó Dinamarca dejando notar que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

- Tampoco podemos dejarlo aquí — le dijo retante el noruego.

- Lo estás llevando de nuevo a sus brazos — trataba de mantenerse sereno y no comenzar a gritar, aunque deseaba hacerlo para que se percataran que tenía la razón.

- ¿Acaso sugieres que es mejor llevarlo a tu país? —dijo el sueco.

- ¡Evidentemente! —los otros dos bufaron — Está más alejado de él.

- No confío en que tu cuides bien de Islandia— comentó cortante Noruega mirándole con esos fríos ojos azules.

- ¿Qué demonios has dicho? — susurró levantándose el aludido.

- ¿Cómo se atrevía el noruego a decir eso cuando cuidó de él durante años? Se acercó y le tomó del cuello de la camisa muy enojado. Sintiendo que la sangre le ardía ante su acusación. Siempre había querido lo mejor para el pequeño y lo cuidó como si fuese un tesoro. ¿Cómo podía hacer tal acusación y tener esa cara?

- Lo que has oído. Cuando sucedió _aquello_ casi muere, y tu no hiciste nada para impedirlo.

- ¡No estaba en mis manos! ¡No podía saberlo! Mis monarcas no me dejaron hacer nada… ¡No fue mi culpa!... ¡Ninguno de vosotros se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde! ¡Ni siquiera tu Noruega! — le gritó sin soltarle aún.

- Casi muere de hambre… Murió casi toda su población, más del 50 % de su ganado… sus tierras se llenaron de lava…

- ¡No puedo ver a través de mar! — le gritó cortándole para que no siguiera.

- Ya basta— susurró monótonamente el sueco para que dejasen de gritar.

- Él me quiere a mí — dijo el noruego muy seguro de lo que decía. Esas cinco palabras bastaron para que la cara del danés cambiase de rabia a confusión y dejase de apretarle tanto, comenzando a soltarle dejándole en el suelo.

- Eso no lo sabes… además tu sabes que…

- Yo le quiero a él-de nuevo la sorpresa se instauró en Dinamarca que le soltó finalmente— No pienso permitir que le vuelvan a tocar, y no dejaré que se vaya impunemente Rusia. Islandia estará mejor conmigo.

El danés se sentó suspirando. Antes de empezar ya sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero no pensaba que ya tenía todo perdido. La verdad es que siempre supo que Islandia se sentía atraído por Noruega, y que por ello lo imitaba, pero aún tenía la vaga y remota esperanza de que el noruego aún le quisiera.

Islandia seguía acariciando a su animal en completo silencio, hasta que llevó una de sus manos a la venda que no le permitía ver. Finlandia le detuvo y entrelazó sus dedos con los del albino. Delicadamente, para no asustarlo.

- Aún no puedes quitártela—susurró y se sentó a su lado sin soltarle — ¿Realmente te vas a ir con Noruega? — Tino sabía que el pequeño no se caracterizaba por ser hablador, pero nunca antes su silencio le había parecido tan devastador— Bueno, si vas con él podemos visitarte más a menudo y estar todos juntos más tiempo, ¿no crees?...

La desilusión apareció en su rostro cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Bajó la mirada apenado y sintiéndose impotente. Islandia notaba la desesperación del rubio, así que alzó su mano y tanteó el aire hasta encontrar su mejilla. La rozó levemente, para hacerle notar que si le estaba escuchando, y que le respondía que sí. Aún no se sentía preparado para hablar. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía todo lo que había pasado pudiera ser un sueño y se despertase de nuevo en aquella fría habitación, solo y con el temor de que la puerta se abriese.

No se creía que hubiese podido huir tan fácilmente, y que sus hermanos le hubiesen rescatado de aquel desierto de nieve, frío y sin corazón como el mismísimo ruso. Notó que su mascota le picoteaba la mano para que le siguiera acariciando y lo hizo, algo contento de sentir su plumaje suave.

* * *

La puerta se abrió sin delicadeza alguna mientras el lituano cambiaba los vendajes de Rusia. Amos miraron a la puerta algo asombrados de que alguien pudiese atreverse a realizar tal acción. Un sombra, con cabellos largos y un vestido comenzó a acercarse hacía ellos.


End file.
